Bêtisier Merlin
by Mirliton
Summary: Merlin, faire des bêtises? Pensez-vous! Vous le connaissez, c'est pas son genre. Simplement, le métier d'enchanteur est stressant, voilà tout. Comme pour un chevalier comme le dit le seigneur Perceval . Voilà donc quelques scènes de... pas-bêtises de Merlin. Avec, pour commencer: "L'enchanteur et les petits poissons" ou: l'art de vaincre des morts-vivants


**Disclaimer:** rien n'est à moi etc, tout appartient au génial M. Astier et à la légende arthurienne. à part les poissons, chais pas d'où ils viennent. Si quelqu'un les revendique pour siens, je les lui rends tout de suite.**  
**

**Et pour le délire**, c'est à l'origine sur le forum du Vademecum où il a été question de poissons, Elias, Merlin, chats et morts-vivants (merci Linou et Rincevent ^^)

**Histoire**: peut-être une petite série sur Merlin, épisodes ou courtes scènes. Merlin est juste génial, presque autant que Perceval.

**-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Bêtisier Merlin**

o-o-o-o-o-

**Episode 1**** : L'enchanteur et les petits poissons.**

o-o-o-o-o-

**Prologue**

_(Merlin avec Elias dans leur cahute chacun travaille de son côté. Enfin, travaille : Merlin donne de petits coups de doigt sur la vitre d'un vieil aquarium sale où flottent deux poissons morts. Personne ne comprend ce qu'il fait. De toute façon, personne ne comprend jamais ce que fait Merlin, à part peut-être le seigneur Perceval)_

ELIAS _(se retourne)_ : Oui bon ça va, vous n'allez pas les ressusciter, vous pourriez arrêter de faire du bruit ?

_(Merlin continue à tapoter l'aquarium, qu'il contourne en regardant toujours à l'intérieur. Elias soupire, hausse les épaules et grommelle avant de reprendre ce qu'il faisait)_

MERLIN _(l'air absent, toujours le nez collé à l'aquarium)_ : Incompréhensible... vraiment incompréhensible.

_(Les poissons flottent toujours, avec une folle gaité. L'eau est décidément très verte)_

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Episode**

ARTHUR : On va récapituler. Calmement. Dans l'ordre. C'est logique, c'est forcément logique. Et surtout ne m'interrompez pas, ou je vous massacre. Je vous avais demandé de trouver un truc contre les morts-vivants, vu qu'on a un cinglé de nécromant qui s'est installé pas loin. Et quand je viens vous demander si vous avez quelque chose, vous me balancez un aquarium sur la tronche. Alors comme je vous aime bien même si vous êtes un parfait débile, je vais écouter patiemment avant de vous étriper et de vous faire manger le tout sauce galloise. Allez-y.

MERLIN : Alors là franchement, je suis écoeuré. Je fais ce que vous me dites, moi, c'est tout.

ARTHUR : _CE QUE JE VOUS DIS ?_ Ah oui bien sûr, j'ai oublié, je vous ai demandé de me casser votre bazar de verre et de fonte sur la tête ! Ben voyons ! C'est évident !

MERLIN : Ben vous vouliez que je vous montre mon dispositif anti morts-vivants !

ARTHUR : Et c'est ça votre dispositif ? Leur flanquer les chocottes à coup d'aquarium ? Avec de l'eau ? Alors que c'est le feu qu'ils craignent ?

MERLIN : Ah bon, le feu ? Vous êtes sûr ?

ARTHUR : …

ELIAS : A votre avis, pourquoi je travaillais sur un sort pyristique ?

MERLIN : Ah oui… Je confonds toujours… Le feu c'est pour les morts-vivants, l'eau pour les vampires.

ARTHUR : L'eau pour les vampires ? Mais c'est débile ! Et puis confondre l'eau et le feu !

MERLIN : Bah vous savez, ce sont des éléments, hein, les quatre éléments et tout, ben oui moi je confonds, c'est pas un drame non plus.

ELIAS : Mais vous êtes vraiment un génie, vous. Vous voyez pas qu'il est à deux doigts de vous tuer, là ? Franchement, un aquarium contre les morts-vivants ! Crétin !

ARTHUR : Ouais, et vous là, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez pendant que Merlin s'amusait avec les poissons, hein ? Des choses intelligentes, peut-être?

ELIAS : Oui monsieur, je travaillais un sort, mais comme l'autre là fait toujours des âneries je n'ai pas pu l'achever.

L'AUTRE LA (_enfin_, MERLIN) : L'autre là, l'autre là il a bon dos, tiens ! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

ELIAS : Oh la routine : flanquer le feu à votre robe, donner de l'arsenic à Bohort pour calmer ses angoisses, rien de bien méchant quoi, il faut juste qu'après j'empêche tout le monde de mourir.

ARTHUR : De l'arsenic ? A Bohort ? Non mais c'est quoi qui va pas chez vous ?

**_(entrée de PERCEVAL)_**

PERCEVAL : Ah vous êtes là sire, je vous cherchais pour…

ARTHUR : Ah non, pas vous en plus. Sortez.

PERCEVAL : Ben j'ai rien fait !

ARTHUR : Mais je sens que ça ne va pas tarder, alors : dehors.

PERCEVAL : Je reste là sans rien faire, promis, je ne bouge pas. Regardez. Hop. _(il se fige)_

ARTHUR : … On reprend. Merlin : votre arme contre les morts-vivants, c'est : un aquarium plein d'eau pas propre, avec deux poissons… _(il regarde de plus près celui qui est resté accroché à sa fourrure d'ours) _crevés depuis longtemps, c'est bien ça ? Mais vous me prenez vraiment pour un romain, vous !

MERLIN : Ah mais non ! De toute façon vous n'êtes jamais content. Remarquez, c'était incomplet, je ne vous ai pas envoyé le chat.

ARTHUR : Le chat ? Le chat ! Ah parce qu'il y a un chat maintenant !

_(effectivement, un chat se frotte aux jambes de Merlin)_

MERLIN : Ouais mais tout ça c'est de la haute magie. Pouvez pas comprendre.

ARTHUR : Oh si je comprends, là, votre histoire de poissons pas frais, et…

PERCEVAL : Faudrait demander à Karadok. Lui il saurait.

ARTHUR : Vous, fermez votre mouille. J'ai entendu assez de crétineries ici.

ARTHUR : Nan, mais je vous assure, Karadok. Il saurait.

ARTHUR : Et il saurait quoi Karadok, hein ? Il sait que dès qu'il faut bouffer ! Les morts-vivants ça se bouffe pas ! Ce sont _eux_ qui nous bouffent ! Karadok, il sert à rien contre des morts-vivants ! Eventuellement, juste à se faire bouffer _lui_ pendant qu'on se barre !

PERCEVAL : Nan mais je parlais des poissons, là.

ARTHUR : Quoi les poissons ? Quoi les poissons ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me cause de poissons ?

PERCEVAL : Ben les poissons parterre, qui sont tombés du truc là, l'akoua… enfin les poissons. Il saurait quoi faire. Peut-être trop petits pour une grillade, mais en marinade… Enfin je sais pas, je suis pas spécialiste, moi c'est les trucs de chevalerie que je connais. Karadok aussi, mais il a aussi un don pour ce qui se mange. Du coup c'est pour ça que je disais : « Faudrait demander à Karadok. Lui il saurait. » Pour les poissons.

ARTHUR : … Je jure. Je jure que le jour où je trouve le Graal, je vous le fais bouffer. Et à Karadok. Et _(à Merlin)_ à vous aussi. Et…

PERCEVAL : Ah non sire, là je vous arrête.

ARTHUR : De quoi ? Vous voulez vraiment vous manger une beigne, c'est ça ?

PERCEVAL : Non. Je suis peut-être bête, mais les chiffres ça me connait, et là on est trois. Le Graal il n'y en a qu'un seul. On peut pas être **trois** à bouffer **un** Graal. D'accord il est magique, mais faut pas pousser.

ARTHUR : … C'est bon. J'abandonne. Mais putain le jour où les dieux feront les comptes, j'espère qu'ils se souviendront qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai tué personne.

_(il sort; le poisson mort tombe)_

PERCEVAL _(à Merlin et Elias)_ : Ah ben c'est malin, vous me l'avez énervé. Moi qui devais lui demander… j'ai oublié.

ELIAS : Vous êtes vraiment des flèches, tous les deux…

MERLIN : Oh vous ça va, c'est bon hein. Après tout je nous ai sauvé la mise.

ELIAS : _Nous_ ? Ah non mon petit vieux, c'est _vous_ qui étiez dans la panade avec votre aquarium, pas moi !

MERLIN : Parce que vous aviez peut-être quelque chose à lui montrer, contre les morts-vivants ?

ELIAS : Là tout de suite, non, mais…

MERLIN : Mais il voulait un truc tout de suite, lui, alors vous vous seriez fait sacrément enguirlander. Alors que moi hop, j'improvise, j'ai un truc verdâtre plein d'eau sous la main, je lui balance dessus, et le tour est joué. Et j'en rajoute avec le chat de Dame Demetra qui me traine dans les robes depuis une semaine, ça passe bien vu que les chats sont des animaux maléfiques et mystérieux, et le roi part sans en rajouter.

ELIAS : Ah en fait vous ne pensiez pas vraiment qu'on pouvait vaincre les morts-vivants avec un aquarium et un chat ? Finalement vous n'êtes pas aussi con que vous en avez l'air.

PERCEVAL : Moi, je trouve que c'était une bonne idée, l'akouatruc. Par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a des poissons dedans.

ELIAS : Vous par contre, vous êtes bien gratiné. C'est qu'un aquarium sert à ça : mettre des poissons.

PERCEVAL et MERLIN : Ah bon ?

ELIAS : … C'est bon, moi aussi j'abandonne.

_(il sort)_

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Epilogue**

_(à la taverne)_

PERCEVAL : Franchement, vous en pensez quoi, vous ?

KARADOK _(regardant un des poissons morts)_ : Nan c'est fichu, là. Mauvaise conservation. Mais d'après ce que vous m'avez dit c'est normal, cet akoua… ça vaut rien, faut un bon bocal avec une marinade, ou un tonneau et du gros sel.

PERCEVAL : En même temps Merlin avait l'air étonné lui aussi.

KARADOK : Normal, c'est un gars intelligent, il a dû tout de suite voir ce qui clochait.

PERCEVAL : Ah ouais ah ouais. Tous les deux vous êtes vachement malins…

KARADOK : Mais vous aussi, seigneur Perceval. Simplement moi j'ai un truc pour la boustifaille, et Merlin… c'est un enchanteur, et les vrais enchanteurs ils connaissent la bouffe.

PERCEVAL _(en admiration)_ : Et vous pensez qu'un jour j'y arriverai, moi ?

KARADOK : J'en suis sûr, seigneur Perceval. Souvenez-vous de ce qu'à dit la dame du Lac : vous allez faire de Grandes Choses, vous avez du _po-ten-tiel_. Ca doit être ça.

PERCEVAL : Bon ben faut s'y mettre tout de suite, hein… Tavernier ! Un poulet de plus !

_**FIN**_


End file.
